That's What Makes You Beautiful
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Our favorite pair of Aliens is back! But what happens when Seth, the one who never thought it possible, falls in love with a human! Maybe rating will change to M just to be safe...
1. The Weirdest Beginning Imaginable

**Alex**

"The cattle mutilation doesn't start for another hour, but grab a seat. The place is packed. Always is…" I muttered more to myself then to the man and his two kids who were currently walking up to me.

"We're here to see you, actually."

"Oh?" I put down my coffee cup, and raised my eyebrow…this could get interesting.

"It's Jack Bruno," the man said, offering his hand for me to shake, "we've met before."

_Stalker…._

I cleared my throat… "We….did?"

He smiled mockingly, then began to move his hand in multiple circles slowly, over and over,

"Cab…airport to hotel…driver…?"

I nodded in understanding, "Oh…the non-believer. What are the odds?"

He leaned closer to my face, and I felt my cheeks heat up under his breath,

"Is there someplace we could talk?"

"The, uh…crowds in here makin' ya feel uncomfortable?" I mocked, glancing around the room.

"Even more private then this," he replied, stepping closer.

_Red flag! Time to go!_

I moved back uncomfortably, thinking about my work and If I had studied correctly. I was sure I'd have to review more before my speech. _Alex…creeper guy here, get away…._

I shook my head, "Look, no offense, but I'm pretty busy…"

The girl finally spoke, "She is doubting her thesis on Gliese 581 and Alcubierre's warp drive."

I stepped closer, inspecting her curiously, "How did you know that?"

Jack turned to me, "Oh, It gets better, trust me."

**Alex **

It had been four years since my encounter with Seth and Sara, and I so badly missed them and the excitement…and Jack, too. After we wrote our book about them the first year of our partnership, he grew…distant. I could tell that he missed Seth and Sara as well, but of course, It hurt him more than anyone realized, considering how much time he'd spent with them before he'd even mentioned me. We'd been dating for a while, and then he'd proposed…but he still didn't seem to be happy, and it upset me.

So, since we both wanted teenagers to bother us constantly and keep us happy, I decided that there was only one option…invite my niece, Cassandra, her two identical twin brothers, Nick and Mike and their youngest brother Josh, to come and stay with us for Christmas.  
Jack didn't show that he was delighted with my plan…but he didn't have to. His eyes gave out his answer. So now, present time, my niece was currently outside playing with Jack when this whole chaotic journey started…

"GOTCHA!"

"Ho! What's up with the snowball?"

Cassi giggled, chucking another one at him. Mikey and Nicky were currently in some weird wrestling match of some sort, and apparently, Cass had gotten sick of watching them tumble into the snow. He laughed and began to make one until an action from behind Cassi froze him…

There, about two feet away, stood Seth and Sara; each dressed appropriately for the weather, huge smiles on their faces. I gasped from my spot by the window, setting Josh down and running out to meet them. Jack had beat me to it, happy to see them too…

"Seth! My man! How are ya doing, buddy?!"

The other kids stood watching the scene, confused looks on their faces. Cassi picked Josh up as he trudged along in the snow, and balanced him on her right hip. I saw her begin to stare at Seth…and I knew that her hormonal wheels were turning from the way she inspected him.  
Mikey and Nick had stopped wrestling and each stood on either side of Cassi, their mouths agape.

I cleared my throat, and gestured for the kids to come and meet one-another…

**Cassandra**

"Sara, Seth, these are my niece and nephews, Cassandra, Josh, Mikey and Nicky. Kids, these two are the famous Seth and Sara."

"And their famous…why?"

I rolled my eyes, my brother had absolutely no idea what Aunt Alex was talking about because they didn't even pay attention to anything long enough to learn how to make a PBJ sandwich! Sara giggled and I smiled, knowing that she could read my mind. I set Joshie down and he clutched my hand as I walked him over to the two "foreigners,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cassandra, and this is Josh. He's only four, by the way, so if he doesn't warm up to you fast; it's because of his age."

Sara smiled at me and shook my hand, Seth following her, though not saying anything.

Suddenly, two figures walked towards us, and Sara turned to Jack and Alex, "Jack Bruno, Alex Friedman, these are our parents, Joey and Faith Desturno."

Joey and Faith smiled brightly, and I could instantly see the resemblance…the whole family was blonde. Alex rubbed her hands,

"Well, I'm cold! So…whoever would like to come in…please do!"

Jack, Joey, and my brothers and Sara ended up staying outside. I would've too…but after Alex suggested it, Josh agreed, so I went inside, and was surprised when Seth followed us in.

The two woman left into the kitchen, and Alex had asked for some tea. Seth stayed in the kitchen with us, taking a seat at our big ol' wooden table, glancing out the large door/window that overlooked the dark backyard.

"Ya know, it's even prettier in the morning."

I didn't get a reply, but a slight nod and then his eyes flickered back to the window.

"Cassi?"

I kneeled down to be level with my brother, running a finger through his hair, "Yes, Joshie?"

"C- Can I have a Christmas cookie?"

"Well…Alex doesn't like us sneaking sugar before bed….okay!"

I dug into the cookie jar and pulled out two beautifully-frosted cookies. I gave on to Josh, and offered the other to Seth, who sat there awkwardly,

"Would you like one Seth?"

He breathed in heavily, "You should listen to your mother. Stealing is not right."

"Seth…we made these, not my mother. And you're our guest, you're supposed to try her cooking anyways."

He glared at me and then turned to the stairs,

"I would like to be escorted to my chambers, please."

"Your…chambers?"

"Oh, yes." His mother agreed, walking into the room.

Alex glared at me as soon as she spotted the cookies. I smirked like a small child, "Hey…we made these, Alex. Besides, their warming us up."

She sighed pitifully, but gestured to Seth,

"Please show him to Mike and Nick's please."

"But…there are only two beds in-"

"We created a bunk bed for your brothers and set an extra in for Seth on the opposite side of the room."

I nodded…then something hit me, "Sara's getting my room isn't she?"

Alex nodded, and since our guests were in the room, I tried to hide my disappointment. Alex smiled, hugging me,

"We set up a queen-sized airbed up in Josh's room for you, okay?"

I nodded, and she smiled proudly, pushing me towards the stairs, "Go on, you two."

I picked up Josh's hand in my own and smiled at Seth, "Follow me, if you will, sir."

I led him to the boy's room and flipped on the light, grimacing at the animal-cage-like mess. Turning to Seth, I blushed,

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't know that their room was so messy. I could let you sleep in Josh's room-"

"No, no. This will do fine. I saw the way you looked as Alex Friedman told you that you had to sleep there. Besides, Josh likes you more than me…It would be awkward."

I smiled, he'd talked to me for exactly fifty seconds! Finally!

"Thank you. Well…your parents will have the downstairs guestroom, Sara's room is the basement, and Josh's room is right down the hall, to the right of the bathroom. There's also a bathroom in here but…"

I peeked inside and burst out laughing as we made grimaced faces at the same time, taking in the scene of clothing everywhere in there.

"Yep…we're gonna have to get a professional cleanser in here!" I joked.

He smiled, and then looked at the floor awkwardly. I blushed and stepped away from him,

"Well…I should probably hit the sack-"

"Why?"

"I'm…tired?"

His brow furrowed, "So you would only tire yourself more by hitting a sack?"

I giggled, understanding why he was confused,

"Oh…no…It's just an expression. It means I'm going to head to bed."

He blushed, smiling and then nodding his "goodnight," walking into the room and shutting the door. I blushed too, feeling weird, and then turned to Josh,

"Joshie, I'm going to have a sleepover in your room tonight, okay?"

Josh smiled, showing his two missing teeth, "Yeah!"

I giggled, and picked him up, ready for the challenges of the next day…

I flipped my moist hair around, loving the cool feeling in the morning. I sat at the kitchen table, a cup of marshmellowy hot chocolate sitting in my hands, watching the beautiful sunrise over the untouched, new fallen snow. Now, I loved every bit of Alex and Jack's house…but this was my favorite part. Watching the beautiful sunrise as a new day was born. I tapped my mug lightly on the sides, making a soft tingling sound.

"It is early…but beautiful today."

I turned at the sound of the voice, only to smile warmly as Sara entered,

"Did you have a pleasant sleep, Sara? Did I wake you?"

She giggled, "No, you did not wake me, and yes, I had a pleasant night…thank you for asking. And thank you for letting me use your bedroom. I hadn't a chance to thank you before you had gone to sleep."

"You're welcome. And you know…I kind of like sharing a bedroom with Josh. He sings himself to sleep…it's the cutest thing in the world!"

She took a seat across from me, staring out the window, "It is quite fascinating, your sun."

"Well, how may suns do you have?"

She breathed in, "One. But it is a light blue color…not nearly as lovely as yours."

I chuckled lightly, "You're only saying that 'cause you're used to seeing that sun all the time. Ours is pretty boring."

She chuckled too, "Well, that makes two of us."

I got up, ready to re-warm my hot chocolate,

"Would ya like a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please."

I walked over to the microwave, only to hear a crummy, 'good morning,' coming from behind me. I smiled,

"Good morning, boys."

I turned, holding the kettle with my oven mitt-covered hand…

Mikey, Nicky and Seth all sat down on the floor. That is, Nick and Seth sat down. Mikey face-palmed into the carpet. I laughed, setting the kettle down and turning on the coffee maker,

"I take it that you three all want some coffee?"

Mikey and Nicky scrambled over one-another to me, nodding greedily. I rolled my eyes,

"You two are SO immature."

Seth just simply sat next to Sara, who smiled and tried to fix his bed-head spiked hair. I glanced at the two,

"Seth, would you like anything to eat, drink?"

"Um, no…thank you, Cassandra Blake."

I smiled and placed three mugs in front of me, filling one with hot chocolate, and the others with coffee, telling the boys to sit down or they wouldn't get any.

"Ewww, cooties!" My brothers chorused, sliding down to the end of the table, confusing Seth and Sara. Seth, not knowing what to do, began scooting towards the boys…

"No, Seth. They're just teasing…you don't have to move down with them. It's okay…because they're going to get their asses up here before I drag them…."

My brothers groaned, but obeyed. After that followed an awkward silence. Mikey cleared his throat suddenly,

"Where's Josh?"

I smiled, silently thanking him for breaking the silence,

"He's still asleep."

"Where might our parents be?" Sara asked, taking a small sip of her drink and then placing her hands on her lap delicately.

_Seriously, I have got to show these two the __**Teenager vs. Parent**_ _guidebook…_

"Well…let's see…Alex and Faith went mall shopping earlier this morning…and I think as soon as Jack and your dad get up their going to the hardware store….?" I questioned myself, not quite sure.

Nicky nearly choked on his drink, "Dude…you ain't draggin' me to the hardware store!"

He instantly got up and retreated to his room, Mikey at his heels. I rolled my eyes at their behavior and turned to Seth sympathetically,

"Was it awful? Do you need to swap rooms?"

Seth gave me a weak smile…then nodded. I sighed, then got up,

"Well, I guess you're camping out with Josh and I. It's a weird set up, but his room is bigger and certainly cleaner than theirs,'" I said, gesturing up the stairs to the boys' room.

_He is very grateful to you, though, he doesn't like to admit it._

I shook my head…was that Sara? Or myself?

_It is me, Faith. I am able to project my thoughts and read others.' My son shows great gratitude to you, and I as well. The boys were very rowdy last night…they didn't get much sleep._

_Oh, _I thought, embarrassed, _I'm really sorry, I didn't know._

_It is alright. Just…thank you._

Her voice disappeared then, and I smiled at Seth,

"We will fix this, bud. You won't have to sleep in the same room with them ever again."

Seth smiled, and Sara giggled, having read his thoughts. He glared at her, then grew red as my smile grew,

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Seth."

He nodded, then followed me up the stairs, missing Sara's smirk as she watched us go…a smug plan forming in her head…


	2. Hormones?

**Seth**

As I watched the dark-haired girl work to clean up the small mess around her, I was hit very suddenly with a pang of loneliness…

She was gone, and I would never be able to get her back. I would never hear her soft singing voice or run my fingers through her hair ever again.

I felt like crying…but I didn't. For the girl's sake, anyway. I began to back out of the room slowly and looked out the window for a small remote area to let my tears fall silently and where no one could see. Unfortunately, her brain registered the movement…

"Seth? Where are you going?"

He breathed in heavily, "Uh…I'm goin' out for a walk."

She smiled sadly, "Oh…okay."

I instantly felt bad. She was doing so much to try and make my stubborn person welcome, but I needed to clear my head…take a walk.

She smiled again, "Well, I suggest the back road. That's where I go when I need to think."

Her brother began to stir, and, though she was using a flashlight around the room, he awoke and looked frightened, beginning to cry.  
Cassandra shushed him with gentle coaxing, and held out her arms. Josh crawled into them hurriedly, muttering something about monsters, and crawled up into a little ball, sucking his thumb and laying his small head on her shoulder.

Cassandra beckoned me off, first making sure I had a jacket on, and then I walked down to the back woods and found a skinny dirt trail. I found out that it led to a poorly built little house made of wood, and there I sat, letting the tears fall.

**Cassandra**

Seth wasn't back till mid-morning, around…11:34, to be exact. The hair framing his face was wet, and his entire face itself looked like he'd thrown dry dirt on it while wet. I gasped and ran to him, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. Sara was heading downstairs to take a shower in my bathroom, but as soon as she saw her brother she insisted on making him go first.

And now here we sit. Josh fell asleep again after his small tantrum after Seth had left, so he lay sleeping on the couch. Sara was now in the shower, Jack and Joey went down to the hardware store and Mike and Nick were upstairs locked in their room, but faint gunshot sounds could be heard, so I assumed they were playing video games.

So…just Seth and I were left.

I sighed, handing a hot mug of hot chocolate to him, taking a sip of my own,

"Careful, it's hot."

He nodded, obviously realizing that, and thanked me quietly. Sighing, I knew what was up,

"Seth…I know how you feel."

He made an angry face that made me cringe,

"No one knows what I'm bloody feeling! No one can imagine the pain! She was nineteen! NINETEEN!" He screamed, his voice cracking at the end of his fitful rage.

I sighed heavily, letting him end his rage in a fistful of tears, he was trying fight the tears and refused to cry fully in front of me, constantly wiping at his face. Now, I did the most unexpected thing either of us expected to do. I reached over the table and took his hand in my own…

"It's okay to cry, Seth. To mourn for the ones you love."

"How do you know?!" He spat, slouching backwards in his chair and slapping my hand away.

I looked down and smiled at my memories, "I remember my father telling me that it was all going to turn out okay. That he would come home and we'd all just be a big happy family again once he got off duty. But, last minute, he was sent to Iraq," My voice cracked and I sniffled. Seth looked sympathetically at me, and took my hand once more. I smiled through my tears, even though I couldn't look into his eyes,

"Knowing him, he fought hard for us, his life…everyone and everything he cared about that he had to live for," I looked up and looked him straight in the eyes then, "Josh will never get to meet him."

**Seth**

So…here we are. Two twenty-year olds having the tantrum of our lives. I say this not because we were thrashing around hysterically and hitting each other, but because we sat there holding hands with tears streaming down our cheeks. I barely knew her, and yet I knew so much about her…it scared me!  
She barely knew me…and she already knew why I was upset! Oh yeah…

"How did you know about Ava?"

She smiled, and then a bump coming from the ceiling made us jump…did someone hear us?!  
I stood, quickly wiping my tears before anyone could see. She followed my lead, walking to the sink and wiping her face with a warm washcloth. She beckoned me to come over to her, and while the white cloth was gently rubbed onto my face, she answered,

"I read Jack and Alex's book…It was very inspiring, Seth. They made it sound fictional…that is, until they let me in on their secret."

"What?"

She laughed, "C'mon, Seth. It's not every day a stubborn scientist and a felonied taxi driver who have nothing in common suddenly write a book together and get married the next day. Right?"

I smiled at her, not answering, just smiling. Suddenly, a small voice broke the pleasant silence,

"Was someone crying?"

We both turned to see Josh, rubbing his eyes and dragging a small blanket behind him. Fear rose in my throat,

_Great! Just Great! Busted by a small child! I'm never gonna live this down…_

Big sister to the rescue. She scooped him up and tickled him,

"Crying? No! Were _you _cryin' ma' boy?"

He laughed, "Noho!"

"Right, then. Let's get you something ta' eat!" She turned to me, "Want anything, Seth?"

I smiled, "One of those sugar rolls we had earlier would do nicely, thank you."

"Doughnuts!" The two chorused.

I smiled, thinking of Ava…would she approve of my growing feelings towards this girl? A _human_? Or am I betraying her in some way?

**Cassandra**

We all sat in the living room, us kids. It was Labor day…and _pouring_ outside. Mike and Nick were grounded for all eternity and beyond because they had somehow managed to break all four windows in their room…

(*Cough* Baseball Bat Tag *Cough*)

And were now stuck in the living room until Jack fixed the windows, (never gonna happen.) My room was not on high ground, so of course there _had_ to be a leak in the wall or something, because even though it's mildew free, it stinks like heck down there…so Sara is also stuck in the living room. Josh suddenly got mad at everyone for making him go to bed early, (plus he hates the stormy noises) so he's up there screaming…so Seth and I are stuck down here as well. Imagine that!

The boys, (for once in their lives) decided to play "gentlemen" and let the girls have a debate for the couch, expecting a catfight, since I personally don't like sleeping on the floor.

But we fixed that by piling blanket after blanket on top of one another to make a mattress for me, and letting Sara have the couch since she was the guest.

The parents were in their rooms, but all us teens lay awake, bored out of our minds.

Mike sighed, "Sara, can't you use your mind powers to turn the "off switch" on the rain?"

The girl giggled, "I apologize, but you would need my mother to do that, I'm afraid."

"So…let's go jump on their bed!" Nick cried excitedly.

Even in the dark I saw Sara smiled widely and shake her head. Even though Nick pointed that out, and I knew we'd all considered it, no one made a move to do so.

Mike grumbled at the sound of Josh screaming, and I saw him hug his pillow to his head, covering his ears as the poor kid bellowed, "Ah….I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!"

Seth exhaled heavily, "The way this small child bellows almost makes me want to-"

Nick sat up, "JOSHIE, SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly, no more noises came out of his room. I smirked, "Wish granted, Seth."

I thought I heard him chuckle at my enthusiastic answer, but of course, over the roar of thunder you can never be sure. At the next rattle of thunder, we all covered our ears and felt the house vibrate underneath us. I heard Sara let out a whimper, and of course, since she wasn't used to our planet's strange weather patterns, she would be. Even _I_ got scared once in a while.

Hard to believe, right?

Attempting to lighten the scary mood we were given, I turned my head to face the wide-eyed boy beside me, sitting up,

"Mike, do you remember that "get to know you" game we played when I was junior counselor that year at camp?"

The spikey-haired boy nodded, then proceeded to shake his head. Nick smiled,

"I 'member! We all sat in a circle and held flashlights to our faces and told…._ghost stories_… "

He had stressed the words _ghost_ and _stories,_ I now I was completely positive that Sara was frightened out of her mind.

"G- Ghost stories?" She whimpered her voice barely a whisper.

I glared at my brother, "Not on your life," I growled, "I meant that _other_ game. You know, the one where we all sat in a circle and asked each other questions."

My brothers grumbled and complained, but I wasn't conscious to what they were saying because the looks the aliens were giving me were looks of gratitude and kindness. Even Seth looked relieved that we weren't going to do that to his younger sister… (though everyone who read the book knows that he would protect her with his life out here.) But I'm talking about the normal bro/sis catfight. Glad that even though they had their quarrels, there was at least one pair of siblings with a sense of decency in this house.

I sat up and shifted my weight to my left side, leaning on my elbows, hearing Josh begin to scream bloody murder again…this was going to be a long night!

**Sara**

As my eyes fluttered open to the morning light, I suddenly felt a _pang_ in the back of my head. I yawned and sat up stretching…what was that feeling? I frowned and was about to ask Cassandra Blake what it was, until I saw her. She bounced down the stairs with a graceful feat, silent as a mouse. (I have no idea what that means, but I hear it from her all the time with Josh so I assume it means plain quiet-ness) I laid back down and shrugged to myself, ready to fall back asleep.

_She's so beautiful._

My eyes fluttered open again…and it took a few seconds to register who had thought that. I smiled, my brother.

Seth sat up, rubbing his temples, (_He must have that same pang as I)_ and smiled at her, his hair everywhere.

_I want to tell her, but how can I do it without frightening her? And…what would Ava think._


	3. Laugh Out Loud!

**Mikey **

I knew that alien-boy had the hots for my sister. I could tell from the way he looked at her. Yet, he was somehow…hesitant. At the moment, He, my bro, Sara and I were sitting in an oval on the kitchen floor playing a cool card game called, 'Favorite' while my sis was dancing in front of the stove, wooden spoon in hand with Josh sitting on the counter as her audience. The grown-ups had gotten back two hours ago, and they still hadn't asked us anything about our day. Jack would go back and fourth from the kitchen, coming in with empty glass cups, and exiting with them filled-to-the-brim.  
Being the responsible, mother-like chic that she was, my sister is making us have macaroni and cheese with tomato soup for dinner _before_ any sugary snack. We'd tried complaining, but it didn't work. Now, One Direction's **One Thing** blasted from the speakers on our small radio in the kitchen, and she was practically _partying_ across from us, it was hilarious!

"Mikey, your turn," Sara said, pointing to me.

I turned away, trying to hide my feelings for the girl by thinking about my sister. I mean, c'mon, this blondie was hot!

Sara giggled, and I blushed, turning to my cards and tried to focus on who I was going to ask…

"Seth?"

He looked up proudly, prepared for my question,

"Yes, Michael Blake?"

"Who is your favorite pop star?"

He sat back, placing his hand on his chin…thinking,

"Pappariazzilaat. (Sara rolled her eyes at this, and Seth chuckled) What is yours?"

Without looking up, I sighed, "Yo Mama."

"My…mother has not stretched her vocal chords to a rythmatic pattern since she was at quite a young age," Seth replied.

Nick and I looked at one another and burst out laughing. He was so figurative! Seth shot us each a confused glance, as did Sara…they didn't get it.

Glaring at us, Cassi moved to sit between Seth and Sara, motioning for Josh to stay put, "Seth, Sara, "Yo Mama" is the name of a famous African American who sings. Mike wasn't talking about your mother."

He blushed and nodded in understanding.

I laughed again at my future brother in law…he was in major need of a reality check!


	4. TRUTH

Narrator POV:

For days, all Seth could think about was his love, Ava, out there somewhere. Of course, he appreciated Cassandra's efforts to make him feel himself again, but he was still in love with the girl…who held his children.

Gasping, you readers all knew it would happen.

Through her efforts, Cassandra acted though she loved him…but didn't mean to take it too far. And the night the two were left alone with one another, they began talking about everything that was happening. These fresh, new feelings they'd been forming towards one another…

As they sat in the living room, hot cups of hot chocolate in their hands, Cassandra broke the soft silence hanging in the air with her musical voice,

"Seth…I know you have a kid."

The surprise was not easily hidden, and it silenced the boy, so she continued,

"We had a great run. I felt as though I might fall deeply for you…but you love forever, and it's not easy for someone like you to feel the way you felt about the person you **truly** love, with another…simple…human."

Seth sighed and stared into his lap, "Cassandra Blake-"

She laughed, "Oh, Seth! Can't you see that it's not hurting me to tell you this?! I was a great friend of Ava's while she was here! I lived with her for months! I' just kind of down because I have to tell you this…  
Ava was kidnapped by Burke. She foresaw it the night before, and told me all about it. Her son…she left with me. I told mother about him after Ava had been kidnapped, and she decided to adopt the young boy until his father came to rescue him…"

Seth's eyes widened, "Ava…kidnapped…my son…left here…Josh!"

She giggled again, and his eyes widened even more, "So you're…kind of like Ava's "sister?"

"She trusted me enough for me to be one. Apparently I was, as you'd put it, "the only human that was willing to help you.""

Seth's face reddened, "I did not mean to say that to Jack Bruno…I was just frustrated…"

She placed her hand on his knee, "It's alright. He's forgiven you already. I'd know. Anyway, Sara knows."

His ears now matched his face, "Knows what?"

"About your kid. And Ava. And…us."

"What us?!"

"Seth…don't you dare get angry at the woman who's watched your kid! She knows everything! And…wasn't there a time, even in its smallest measurement…that you felt it, too?"

Seth glared, "Felt what?!"

"L- Love."

He gaped at her, then ran his fingers through his hair…not saying anything until…

"I- I did. That I'm sure of…and I'm sorry."

She sighed, and removed her warm hand from his knee, bowing her head. He was pained that he'd hurt her, it was as if he'd hurt Sara…he'd receive that guilty gut-feeling after he'd said something he shouldn't have. He smiled and looked out the window of the kitchen, now black from the hour of night,

"I remember the first time I saw you here. You were sitting at this table, and I came across as a jerk to you, and I knew it, too. But you simply took my hand and told me that you knew how I felt. For that, I am eternally grateful. And I am sorry for yelling at you…I am grateful that I still have a piece of Ava to remember her by, for I know I shall never see her again."

"That was beautiful…but…you're going to see her again."

He chuckled, "You're lying to me now?"

"No! Sara and I have organized a plan…we're going to Witch mountain!"

"What?!"

Alex

At first…I couldn't believe it! Mike and Nick sat on either side of their sister protectively, staring Seth down after Cassandra's bizarre speech,

"_We're _going to Witch Mountain? You'll be home tomorrow, sweetheart."

She grinned mischievously at me, nodding hard, "Exactly! I'll just…meet up with you! Sara and I calculated where my house is to Witch Mountain, and it's not very far. Only a few hours on the bus!"

I scrunched my face up, hard in thought, "Have you told your mother?"

She bit her lip, and I couldn't be sure…but I'm positive I saw her flinch at the sound of, "mother" escaping my lips,

"I- I will…but I simply **must** go! And I'll tell her that! I'll show her!" She covered her mouth as the last words escaped, and everyone looked at her quizzically,

"He he, I'll…just…leave…now…"

She exited the room in a rush before anyone could question her. I raised my eyebrow…what was wrong with the subject of mothers?

Narrator POV:

Fresh tears glittered in her eyes as she looked up at him, "I love you, Seth. More than you could know…for as I tried making you happy, you've made me happy also. You've filled my empty heart with something warm and comforting. I love Sara, too. She has also found a special place in my heart as well…I'll miss you all!"

She called after a series of tears and hugs, Michael and Nick sat slumped in the backseat, on either side of an empty car-seat…

That's right. Seth and Sara had finally worked up the nerves to tell Josh that Seth was his father. And…being at a young age…Josh believed them thoroughly. He explained that his "sissy" had told him everything, and the small boy now clung to his newly-found father, crying as they waved goodbye to Cassandra, Nick and Mike, who were currently crammed inside Jack's gift to Cassandra (a cherry-red Ferrari) and halfway down the driveway, arms sticking out the windows in parting-sorrow. Alex wept hard, and her husband held her as he to, shed a tear now and then.  
Sara laughed, though tears lay in her eyes, and she held and screaming, sobbing Josh.  
Seth's eyes showed no emotion, his jaw set tight…she'd shown him so much! Taught him the ways of the world…helped him locate his kid and wife! And now that she was leaving…he felt he'd lost a kind, mother-like friend…his care-taker. He smiled, remembering the time they tried to make pancakes together.

He'd poured flour all over the floor, and as they slipped and slid, landing in a heap, she threw her flour-covered head in laughter, 'You hopeless Alien!' She'd cried, shoving him off her and lying fully on the floor. Sara walked in on them, and gasped in horror at the scene, insisting very forcefully that they take showers. To the point where she lifted them off the ground in frustration. Eventually, she slipped and landed on her butt, becoming immediately covered in white fluff. They'd sat there laughing till sunset, then parted ways to wash up.

Now…the hardest part…

Finding Ava, and gaining revenge on his now worst enemy…

Henry Burke.


End file.
